John McClane vs John Rambo
The Police Officer in the wrong place at the wrong time versus the PTSD war veteran in a battle to the death! Description In this Death Battle, John McClane squares off against John Rambo! Interlude Wiz: In action movies, there's your superheroes, your artificial man, and your cyborgs. Boomstick: But today we have two average guys in the wrong situation going against each other. Wiz: John McClane, NYPD cop who's always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Boomstick: And John Rambo, the Vietnam vet from a rough home. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle... John McClane Wiz: John McClane Sr. is the detective lieutenant with the NYPD. After sometime, he got seperated from his wife due to work reasons, after she went to pursue a career he thought would fail. But then everything changed in 1988 when they reunited at Nakatomi Tower for a christmas party in Los Angeles. Boomstick: Well yeah! One of the greatest f**king action movies ever happened! Feats *Took bullets from a bullet that could penetrate steel doors *Ran 20 km in 20 minutes *Has outsmarted geniuses such as Hans Gruber *Fell down stairs and was fine *Great at improvising *Sprinted across glass barefoot *Can break through walls with barehands and head without much strain *Killed 19 terrorists, who had SMGs and Assault Rifles, with only a Beretta 92F(S) handgun *Survived car crashes *Survived huge facility explosion while inside a van *Can snap necks *Can endure being hit by a car *Took down a helicopter Arsenal *Beretta 92 *SIG-Sauer P220 *Machine guns *Bazookas *Blunt weapons *H&K MP5A3 Weaknesses *Years of smoking has taken a negative toll on his health *Hard-headed *Relies a lot on luck to survive *Cocky John Rambo Wiz: The Vietnam War. This historical event changed the lives of many people, mostly for the negative as they were given very little choice to enroll. Boomstick: One of these men is John Rambo. Feats *Evaded automatic gunfire *Toughed out gun and stab wounds *Can literally just shoot a machine gun in a random line, yelling at the top of his lungs and still headshot several people at once *Was ready to take on an army *Took down Helicopters and Tanks *Survived being tortured in unimaginable ways for a long period of time *Killed tons of soldiers and mercenaries *Decapitated a solider with one machete slash *Outran gunfire from helicopter *Easily pulled out his pistol and shot several men before they could react *Capable of ripping out enemy's throat *Can snap necks *Can survive falls, explosions and high caliber rounds that can blow several human limbs and penetrate through thick metal *Impaled by a belaying gun and didn't slow him down Arsenal *Bows *Pistols *M60 machine guns *M16, AK-47, and AKM rifles *Remington 870 shotgun *Rocket launchers *Grenades *Combat knife *Semi automatic pistols *Duel UZIs *Spears Weaknesses *PTSD *Normal human weaknesses *Relies heavily on firearms and explosives Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight The scene opens up onto an unamed building, with some gunshot sounds being heard outside. The camera zooms into seeing a split screen showing McClane and Rambo killing terrorists. They then run into eachother and assume that the other is a terrorist. FIGHT! McClane starts the battle by shooting 3 shots at Rambo. He dodges this and jumps behind some nearby crates. Rambo then shoots at McClane, causing him to get in the same position as him. They then proceed to get into a shoot off. Rambo then grabs a grenade and tosses it over to where McClane is. McClane sees this and quickly runs off launching him into a wall. Rambo then proceeds to charge at McClane with a combat knife. They both get into a hand-to-hand brawl. Rambo finally gets a good stab into McClane and throws him to the ground. He then goes over to grab his machete, where he proceeds to try and finish off McClane. McClane, out of desperation, quickly grabs a nearby pistol and shoots Rambo in the leg. McClane proceeds to remove the knife from his chest, and tape the gun to his back. Rambo limps away to get back to his weapons. They both notice a bazooka nearby by them and go as fast they can to grab it. They both turn around and aim it at each other. They both know that if they both fire, they will both blow up. A rearview shot of McClane reaching for the gun taped to his back. McClane quickly fires and shoots Rambo in his other leg, sending him to the ground. McClane then gets a good distance away and fires the bazooka, blowing Rambo up in a blaze of glory. McClane: Yippee-ki-yay, Mother f***er. K.O. 'Aftermath' McClane is seen departing the building, getting in an ambuleance. Rambo's skeleton is shown burning up in flames. K.O. Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: While Rambo has more experience and was slightly stronger, McClane had greater durability and was more clever. While they both survived bullet wounds, Rambo just took average bullet wounds, while McClane survived some that could peirce through steel doors. Boomstick: They also had similar feats, like snapping necks, taking down helicopters, etc. Wiz: Rambo also had a heavy dependency on weapons, while John could manage without any. Boomstick: So I guess you could say Rambo died hard and didn't get the first blood. Wiz: The winner is John McClane. Trivia *This is John Rambo 's first fanon Death Battle. *This is DeviousDiesel091's second What-if? Death Battle. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles